It is known that some of alicyclic alcohol compounds are useful for a raw material for compounded perfumes. For example, Non-patent Document 1 discloses that Mayol having green and muguet-like fragrance, Mugetanol having muguet-like light floral fragrance, Patchone having patchouli-like woody fragrance and the like are useful as a raw material for compounded perfumes.